Steward Department
Stewards work in the Messes while in space and planetside and can expect to serve anyone from the most junior officer in Starfleet to Heads of State and members of Royal Families. The role is varied and includes serving up to three meals a day, bar tending; setting up and serving at official functions including cocktail parties, formal dinners, buffets, and morning and afternoon teas - for as few as 10 or as many as 200; and providing VIP support to high profile interstellar and diplomatic functions. Chief steward The chief steward directs, instructs, and assigns personnel in the following areas. * preparing and serving meals * cleaning and maintaining officers' quarters and steward department areas * receiving, issuing, and inventorying food stores. The chief steward also plans menus; compiles supply, overtime, and cost control records. The steward may requisition or purchase stores and equipment. The Chief steward also programs and maintains the food replicator database. Galley Department Chief cook The chief cook is the senior crew member working in the steward's department of a ship. the Chief cook is considered second in command of the Steward department and in charge of the galleys. The chief cook directs and participates in the preparation and serving of meals; determines timing and sequence of operations required to meet serving times; inspects galley and equipment for cleanliness and proper storage and preparation of food. they are responsible for creating the protein dishes for the meals Second Cook The Second Cook is responsible for the timely preparation and production of all menu items assigned. most often he is responsible for the starch dishes for a meal including potatoes, rice dishes, pastas, and other grains. Additionally, he/she is responsible for the cleanliness and maintenance of the galley. Baker The Baker assists the chief cook in preparing meals but his main job consists of doing all the flour and baking work. He mixes formulae and variations of sweet dough, makes sweet sauces and fruit sauces that are a delicacy in any chef's cook book. The delicious aroma of cookies, cakes, meringue topping and other baked goods is in the air when he’s on duty. Third cook The third cook also assists the chief cook in preparing the food. He helps cook vegetables, soups and sauces, salads and assists in keeping the galley and cooking equipment clean. Stewards Assistant Basic Duties A steward's assistant (SA) is an entry-level crewmember in the Steward's department of a ship. This position can also be referred to as steward, galley utilityman, messman, supplyman , waiter or General Steward (GS). Ships Stores The role of the steward's assistant consists mainly of stocking, cleaning and assisting with the preparation and serving of meals. The steward's assistant often assists the steward by removing stocks such as food, linen, and utensils and making sure they arrive where they're needed. Closely involved with the storeroom operations, the steward's assistant will assist in taking inventory. The steward's assistant also is typically in charge of the ship's linens, not only sorting, counting, and stocking but also issuing them to the crew. Foodhandling The steward's assistant is a foodhandler, and perhaps most visible while assisting the chief cook with the serving of meals. Depending on the ship, this can include taking orders and delivering the food to the tables in the ship's messroom and officer's saloon. The steward's assistant also customarily sets out the "night lunches" for watchstanders preparing to start late night watches, as well as setting and clearing tables. Cleaning A ship's galley, pantry, and eating areas are notoriously hard to keep clean and sanitary, and this activity keeps the steward's assistant busy for much of his time. The steward's assistant must clean the ship's mess and officer's saloon, and the gear in both. This includes keeping the decks clean by sweeping and scrubbing. The steward's assistant disposes of trash and keeps garbage cans clean. Other tasks could include defrosting and cleansing refrigerators, cleaning brightwork and woodwork, and removing grease and finger marks from paintwork. Depending on the ship and crewing, the steward's assistant may be responsible for other cleaning duties, such as stairways and passageways, laundry rooms, refrigerated spaces, storerooms, linen lockers, the ship's office, and any other areas assigned to the steward's department. An steward's assistant may be responsible for making up bunks and cleaning rooms, toilets, and showers of officers and others. Category:Operations Category:Crew Systems